


Hosie In West Ham (The Society AU)

by thetalisman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Jasie, LizzieG, M/M, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalisman/pseuds/thetalisman
Summary: After a mysterious bus ride, the Salvatore students have to work together to create a community. Hope and Josie reconnect after not speaking to each other for years and discover their newly found feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Ethan, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Hope Mikaelson stands outside of the school with her parents shivering; it was nearly 11PM and it smelled awful. The bus was supposed to arrive nearly an hour ago. She wraps herself in a blanket, far too long for her short legs, in a desperate attempt to warm herself up. “I’ll be right back,” she yells to her parents as she walks away, “I need to grab my bag!” 

Hope shuffles slippers in the dirt parking lot that is now mud thanks to West Ham’s spontaneous rain storm. Fuck. My shoes are gonna be ruined. Hope approaches her duffle bag when she sees a group of her classmates out of the corner of her eye. Hope squints her big, bright blue eyes in an effort to make out who it is in the dim light radiating from inside the school. Consequently, Hope becomes distracted and her feet quickly trample over her fuzzy blanket and she slams to the ground.

Hope immediately feels her face burning like it’s on fire. She’s so embarrassed. “Hope?” Hope looks up and sees a tall, thin silhouette standing over her. The girl kneels to gather Hope’s blanket and then offers her a hand to help her up. Hope, now able to see the girl’s face, is at a loss for words. “J-Josie?” Josie’s kind, brown eyes give away her obvious concern. “Are you okay?” questions Josie. Hope tries to mask her pain by letting out a nervous laugh but fails miserably. “You’re bleeding!” shouts Josie, taking her arm and examining the painful scrape. Hope pauses after feeling the warmth of her touch but quickly yanks her arm away. “Thank you Josie, but really, I’m fine!” She grabs her bag and heads back to her parents, this time carefully watching her feet. 

Hayley, Hope’s mother, notices the mud plastered onto Hope’s new, white jacket. “Dear God Hope how the hell did you do that!” she laughs. Hope flustered and absolutely mortified pretends as if nothing happened as Hayley shakes out her blanket. “Sweetheart, was that Josie you were talking to?” Klaus inquires. Before Hope can answer her father starts walking toward Josie. “I haven’t seen little Jo since you were children! I would like to say hello-“ Hope quickly grabs ahold of the sleeve of his jacket, tugging as hard as she can. “DAD NO!” Klaus looks at her with confusion and Hope blushes, causing him to uncontrollably laugh. “Why do I care so much about what Josie thinks of me?” she asks herself.

Not even a few moments later, the yellow bus noisily rolls up in the rain. Hope hugs her parents goodbye and makes her way into the shabby vehicle. Her long, red hair is soaked from the rain and she is not excited about a ten hour bus ride. “HOPE!” Hope looks up and finds her blonde, bed headed best friend Jade sitting near the back. Jade motions for Hope to sit next to her, patting the torn gray seat enthusiastically. Hope’s face immediately lights up and she happily joins her. 

Josie makes eye contact with Jade immediately after entering the bus. Josie’s twin, Lizzie, is busy talking to her crush Maya, so captivated by their conversation that she doesn’t hear Josie begging her to hurry along. “Josie and Lizzie are sitting there by the way,” Jade says turning to Hope and pointing across the isle. Hope beams. “I CALL WINDOW SEAT” lizzie shouts as she races down the dark isle. Josie smiles to herself. “Quick switch seats with me so I can sit next to Josie. I need to be in the isle!” Hope frowns but reluctantly complies, scooting across the noisy rubber seat. Jade has never blatantly told Hope that she likes Josie, but Hope knows her best friend better than anyone. Jade doesn’t like commitment. Why did she want to sit next to Josie so badly? They hadn’t spoken in years until their recent awkward encounter. “Am I seriously jealous?“ Hope asks herself. Hope looks across the isle and sees Josie giggling and flipping her shiny brown hair. She sees her eyes sparkling and hears her soft, kind voice. “Yes, yes I am,” she concludes. 

2 hours pass by and everyone is asleep. That is, except for Hope. Hope is far too cold to sleep. She stares at her feet thinking about how comfortable she would be if she hadn’t ruined her blanket and bounces her leg. “This is so miserable” she mutters. In her peripheral vision, she notices Josie sleepily lift her head off her bumblebee pillow pet. Aw. “Hope,” Josie whispers across the isle. “Yes?” Hope responds, trying to be quiet. “You’re a loud whisperer” replies Josie, trying not to laugh too loudly. Hope playfully rolls her eyes. “What’s up Jo?” Josie reaches over Jade and hands Hope her blanket. “Here, take this. You look cold and I don’t need the blanket anyway. I will share with Lizzie.” Hope smiles wildly and reaches over to take the floral print blanket, brushing hands with Josie. “Thank you.” Hope says softly. “Nice bunny slippers,” Josie teases. “Nice pillow pet,” Hope retaliates. The two girls laugh gently, careful to not wake up the girls sleeping next to them. “Goodnight Josie.” “Goodnight Hope.”

The next morning, the kids wake up back at the school. The bus murmurs with confusion. “Rock slide everybody,” the bus driver explains, “the trip is cancelled.” Lizzie scoffs and rolls her eyes. “You should’ve taken a different route asshat!” Lizzie shouts. Maya whips her head around laughing and her dark hair smacks her brother Ethan across the face. “OW” her dramatically yells. “You deserved that,” teases Raf. Lizzie looks down at her feet blushing. The students make their way off of the bus, sighing and complaining. The bus quickly takes off. “Where the hell are our parents?” asks Alyssa. “The school probably forgot to notify them,” Penelope chimes in. “That doesn’t surprise me the school can’t even remember to restock on toilet paper” jokes Lizzie. The students laugh and ultimately decide to walk, drive, or carpool home. “I can take you home, Josie!” Jade yells across the parking lot. “Ok!” Josie skips to Jade’s light blue Subaru and sits shot gun. Hope scoffs to herself and quickly throws herself into her mercedes, slamming the door angrily. When did I get so jealous? She throws the car into reverse and leaves the parking lot. Hope is a terrible driver. 

“Mom?” “Dad?” Hope walks into her expensive house and immediately knows that something isn’t right. She moves hesitantly across the dark wood and searches the entire first floor. She sprints up the spiral stair case and enters her parents room. The king bed is made and the room is completely vacant. Hope’s attention is shifted to her phone when it starts uncontrollably dinging. “My God shut the fuck up” says Hope, putting her phone on silent. Hope suddenly becomes serious. Her brows furrow and her stomach drops. 

The class group chat was missing their parents too.  
Landon: Everybody church right now.  
Nia: Where is everybody?  
Ethan: The fuck  
Josie: Can anyone find their parents?  
Lizzie: IF THIS IS SOME SOCIAL EXPERIMENT YOU SHIT BAGS BETTER QUIT  
Sebastian: I am very confused  
Kym: Also where did that weird smell go?

Hope, still in her pajamas, throws on some black jeans and a hoodie, shuts off her phone and speeds to the church, going at least 20 miles per hour over the speed limit as usual. Josie climbs out of Jade’s car and stares as Hope pulls into the spot next to her. She is wearing her newest yellow sweater and her favorite pleaded skirt; she felt like looking nice today. “I never knew you were such a good driver, Hope!” Jade teases. “Really? Thanks!” Hope replies. Jade cackles and manages to say between each laugh “NO? you were going like 50 over!” “What?? Nooooo” says Hope, playfully hitting her friend on the shoulder. The best friends head inside and Josie follows closely behind. 

Once inside, Jade sees Jed and Maya, two of her closest friends. Her doc martins pound against the red carpet of the church as she runs to them, unintentionally abandoning Josie. She slides across the wooden bench and greets them. Hope shifts her focus back to Josie but can’t seem to find her. She scans the room looking for Josie but is interrupted by Ethan Machado standing in front of her face. Hope has had always thought he was cute. “Ethan!” she practically yells, “what- what are you doing?” she tries to say casually, awkwardly looking off to the side and playing with her hair. “I just wanted to say you look really pretty today.” “Really? Thank you!” Hope blushes. “Let’s hang out soon okay?” Hope practically faints and manages to squeeze out an “mmhm” sound while nodding her head. Raf overhears their conversation and scoffs, “he says that to every girl.” Ethan winks at her and makes his way back to raf and MG. Josie stands in the back of the church processing what just happened. “Get a job. Stay away from her.” Josie mutters under her breath and sits down next to Lizzie, Penelope, and Nia. Josie scoots further to the left, leaving room for someone to sit next to her. She knew exactly who she wanted it to be. “This seat taken?”


	2. Chapter 2

“This seat taken?” Hope asks Josie smiling. Josie pats the seat and smiles back. As Hope is sitting down, Landon Kirby walks to the front of the room, waving his arms to get the crowd’s attention. “What a fucking Loser” Lizzie says quietly, causing Josie and Hope to cackle. Landon waits for a few seconds for the crowd to settle down but when everyone continues to chatter, he slams down his drink on the table and yells. “LISTEN UP.” Josie looks at Hope frightened. Landon continues, “I would appreciate it if you guys could take one thing serious for once in your pathetic high school lives.” Sebastian, Landon’s best friend, face palms while Wade, practically Landon’s minion, cheers him on. The crowd goes awkwardly silent, exchanging confused and shocked glances. “We don’t know what the hell is going on and we don’t know when our parents or anyone else is coming back.” Hope can tell Josie is stressing, so she passes her an extra water bottle to help calm her anxiety. The two newly reunited friends drink their water together. “I think that to keep this in order, we need someone in charge,” Landon states, “and I think that person should be me.” 

Hope abruptly spits out her water, spraying the back of her head, drenching Dana’s blonde curls and light pink blouse. “SHE IS GONNA MELT” screams Lizzie. Hope and Josie can’t hold in their laughter and are covering their mouths with their sweaters. Every time they make eye contact, they begin to lose it again. Dana, who is practically in love with Landon, is not amused. “Hope unlike you I actually try to look nice” Dana scoffs. Jade instantaneously stands up across the room and yells “dana no matter how hard you try to look good you’re still ugly!” The sly look on Dana’s face quickly transformed into a blank face. Hope sits there awkwardly and sighs, dropping her head low and her hands into her lap. Josie watches her and softly says “I like Hope’s hair.” Hope smiles to herself; Josie didn’t think she heard her.

“ALRIGHT. Alright. That’s enough” Landon says in an attempt to settle the crowd. Penelope leans over to Lizzie and suggests that she challenges Landon. Lizzie was way ahead was of her. “SIT DOWN THRIFT STORE HOBBIT” Lizzie says as she approaches Landon. “You don’t get to make all of the decisions Lambo. No one voted you in. You aren’t leader by default you can barely do your Geometry homework.” Landon, not having expected an opponent, doesn’t know how to respond. “I think I should be in charge” declares Lizzie confidently. “OK Lizzie maybe I’m not qualified but you are no more qualified than I am. You’re like Miss Dramajesty. Who would vote for you anyway?” Lizzie pauses, nervously fidgeting with her bracelet, but ultimately, she gathers her thoughts. “Listen,” Lizzie says “everyone can vote on who they would like to win. Me or Landon. Whoever you think is best fit to rule. Even though there is an obvious answer. Until someone is elected, we still need to get stuff done. Today, we need to search the city and see if we can find anything that gives us answers. You will be going with the person sitting to your left. Maya you’re with me. Dismissed.”

Josie turns to her left and looks at Hope. They exchange smiles as everyone around them is quick to disperse. Hope stands up and offers Josie her hand “you ready?” Josie looks up, nods happily, and takes her hand. Josie walks casually as Hope moves her short legs as fast as she can to keep up with her. “Wait Hope let me grab my bag out of Jade’s car it has my stuff,” josie says. “Okay” Hope replies, waiting patiently. Josie returns with the bag struggling to carry it, already out of breaths. “My God Josie,” Hope says taking the yellow backpack from her, “overpack much?” The two girls giggle and Hope carries it on her back. 

Josie stays relatively quiet at first, so Hope asks her where she wants to explore first. “How about we go to our childhood hang out spots?” Hope looks down at the floor and smiles, reminiscing about their childhood memories. “I would love that Josie.”

Hope and Josie decide to make a quick pit stop at Josie’s house to pick up the bikes they rode on as kids. Hope’s was light blue and josie’s was a pastel yellow. They hopped onto the bikes, pedaling down the street freely. They made it to a little coffee shop that they went to as kids. “Do you think it’s unlocked?” questions Josie. Hope nonchalantly walks up to the door, swinging it wide open. She hold the door open for Josie and greets her in a fake British accent “my lady.” Josie laughs and takes the door. 

The girls exchange the same look when Hope asks “are you thinking what I’m thinking?” They then proceed to steal a grape soda, two straws, and a bag of animal crackers. This was there childhood snack.

Josie and Hope run out of the restaurant laughing. “I’ve never stolen before!” says Josie proudly. Hope and Josie decide to hide behind the dumpster just like they used to. “This smells worse then i remember” Hope laughs. They put the straws in the grape soda, passing it back and forth and taking turns taking animal crackers.

The girls reminisced: “Hope remember that time in 3rd grade when you passed me a note saying landon’s hair looked like a helmet and the teacher read it to the class” “Josie remember that time I gave you an underdog on the swing and your legs hit me in the head and I got a concussion” “Hope do you remember that time you laughed so hard milk came out of your nose?”

The girls were practically pissing themselves at this point. They didn’t realize how much they genuinely missed each other. They heard Penelope and Nia walk by; they were actually exploring unlike them. Josie and Hope knew they would be pissed if they found out they had been slacking, so they scurried back behind the green dumpster. They were still uncontrollably laughing from their stories and Hope began to make noise. Josie quickly ran over to hope and clasped her hand around her mouth whispering “shut the fuck up” silently giggling. Their faces were so close. As Josie slowly lifts her hand off of Hope’s face, Hope can feel her breath. Josie leans in but abruptly stops when Penelope asks Nia if she heard something. Hope and Josie hold their breath, pressing their bodies against the wall, and wait for them to leave. 

Hope and Josie spent the rest of the day being equally unproductive. They go to the lake and skip rocks like they used to, visit the tree they used to climb, and swing at the park. At 6, they head back to the church. “Josie I’ll catch up to you I’m gonna put your bag back in Jade’s car!” “Ok!” responds Josie as she walks into the church. Hope carefully places her bag in the back seat and shuts the car door. She opens the wooden, church door and finds Josie sitting with Jade with no room for her. 

Hope frowns in Josie’s direction and then scans the room for a place to sit. She is about to go sit alone in the back when she hears “Hope!” Hope snaps her head in the direction of the voice and finds Ethan waving to her. Hope, completely stunned, points to herself and says “me?” Ethan nods his head and points to the seat next to her.

Hope slides down the wooden bench and keeps a good gap between her and Ethan. He scoots closer and puts his arm around her. “I really like you,” Ethan whispers, “when are we hanging out?” he asks with a smirk on his face. Hope looks back at Josie who looks very happy with Jade; her hand on Jade’s thigh. Hope decides that maybe she doesn’t have a chance with Josie at all. “How about after this?” “Alright Hope. Sounds great,” he responds.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie and Landon walk to the front of the church and start waving to get everyone’s attention. Lizzie is carrying an empty brown cardboard box labeled “balot” in messy hand writing. “Lord,” Hope whispers to Ethan, “Landon spelled ballot wrong.” “Listen up!” Landon yells. The church goes silent. “We will be handing out a paper and a pencil to everyone. Write down a name and put it in this box to submit your vote.” Lizzie instructs. Wade rushes over to landon, retrieves the torn paper and dull pencils, and quickly passes them out. “Everyone get in a line!” Landon demands. Everyone starts to form a line. Hope searches the room for Josie with her eyes nervously, completely ignoring the fact that Ethan is standing right next to her. 

I Hope she’s not still with Jade.

Hope you’ve got to get this jealousy thing under control.

“Hope?” Ethan questions while waving his hand in front of Hope’s face to get her attention. Hope turns to Ethan. “Oh sorry! I’m just looking for Jade.” Hope lies.  
“It’s alright. I think I saw her with that Josie girl upfront.” Ethan says. “We should go with them!” Hope suggests.  
“Ok! Yeah! Follow me.” He intertwines his large hand with hers and leads them to the front of the line where both Josie and Jade are standing. “Hey!” Jade enthusiastically says as she runs to hug Hope. “Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?” Hope says sarcastically. “I need a favor...” Jade responds with a grin. “What’s the favor?” Hope questions with an awkward smile on her face. “I was wondering.... if I could borrow your car to take Josie on a date?” Jade asks. 

What the fuck.

Hope’s smile drops slightly, “What’s wrong with your car?” Hope asks. “Nothing. Your car is just nicer.” Jade explains. Hope peers around Jade and makes eye contact with Josie who immediately shifts her deep brown eyes to the floor and stares at her beat up converse. The line moves and they’re up next. “Give me an answer tomorrow!” Jade exclaims. They write their name on a piece of paper and walk back to their seats. Lizzie and Landon start counting the votes. “I voted for you.” Ethans tells Hope. “What? Why?” Hope questions, smiling. “I think you would be great at it.” Ethan responds. “Thank you. That’s so sweet.” Hope smiles. “Of course.” Ethan smiles back. “Who did you vote for?” Ethan changes his smile into a smirk.

I voted for Josie.

“I voted for you, Ethan.” Hope lies. “Wow! Great minds think alike.” Ethan grins. Hope fails to respond; she stares at Josie across the room. “Listen up everyone!” Landon yells trying to get everyone’s attention. Lizzie rolls her eyes at him. The church goes silent once again. “We have the results.” Landon announces. “Our leader will be... Hope Mikaelson.” Landon says with a disappointed look on his face. Everyone turns around to look at Hope. Hope, so caught up thinking about Josie, almost didn’t hear her name being announced. She feels the eyes on her, quickly snaps out of her trance, and starts walking to the front of the church. All eyes are following Hope. Lizzie and Landon mutually decide to leave her alone upfront and find a place to sit. Hope collects her thoughts, careful not to look in Josie’s direction and get flustered. “Wow,” she nervously laughs, “I did not expect this! Thank you all for voting for me. I will not let you all down,” She says reassuringly. “We don’t know how long it’s gonna be until our parents come home, so I will be assigning everyone different jobs to make sure everything stays in order.” Hope announces. “For starters, Maya, Lizzie, & Kym will be in charge of the hospital. You guys will have to check how much medical supplies we have.” Hope says. Lizzie and Maya look at each other and smile. “So i’m gonna third wheel? Fun...” Kym says while rolling her eyes. “Jade, Josie, Ethan, and I will be in charge of counting how much food we have,” Hope continues. “Jed & Kaleb you both will be in charge of counting how much clothes we have in all of the stores.” Hope says. “Everyone who didn’t get called out will be in charge of housing. We will all be opening our houses to guests, so nobody is alone. I need you all to come up with a list on who stays with who.” Hope says. “We will be starting now. Meeting over.” Hope finishes and starts to walk towards Josie and Jade. Ethan notices and walks towards all three of them. Everyone in the church starts to leave. “I voted for you Hope.” Josie says shyly. “You did?” Hope blushes. “Of course.” Josie smiles. “I voted for Lizzie. There is no way I would’ve voted for Landon. He doesn’t even know the difference between his left and his right hand.” Jade jokes. All four of them laugh. They make their way to the grocery store. Josie and Jade are walking in front of Hope and Ethan. Hope’s focus stays only on Josie. Jade reaches to grab Josie’s hand.

What the fuck.

Hope’s heart aches. She doesn’t know why she cares so much, but she does.  
“So... Hope I was wondering when I could get some alone time with you?” Ethan asks focusing his eyes on Hope. Hope looks at Josie for a reaction. 

Nothing.

She’s too distracted with Jade to even notice.

“Well... I’m not sure when because I don’t know how long it’ll take to count all the food,” Hope says, “but how about afterwards?” Hope responds keeping her focus only on Josie.

No reaction. 

“Alright yeah! Sounds good.” Ethan says with a smile. They arrive to the grocery market. 

I have an idea!

“Josie, mind helping me count the drinks?” Hope requests. “Sure!” Josie responds eagerly with a big smile. Hope grabs some paper and some red pens and gives everyone one of each. Jade and Ethan head towards the food. Hope and Josie head towards the drinks. “Who did you vote for?” Josie breaks the silence. “I actually voted for you,” Hope responds. Josie moves her eyes from the drinks up to Hope’s crystal blue eyes. They both smile at each other and then start to count the drinks. “Hey, Josie can you reach the top shelf for me? I’m too short.” Josie reaches up and Grabs Hope some lemonades to count. “Shorty” Josie teases. Josie sees the milk across from her and starts to laugh to herself. “What?” Hope responds, laughing along with Josie. 

Her laugh is so contagious. 

“Remember that time when we threw milk at each other in the 3rd grade?” Josie chuckles at the memory. “Oh my god why did we ever do that?” Hope asks while laughing. “We were crazy kids” Josie replies. They both smile. “Why did we ever stop being friends?” Hope asks looking over at Josie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope stares at Josie, anticipating her answer. The silence lasts for a few seconds. “Um, I don’t know,” Josie lies, breaking the silence and looking at the top of Hope’s firey red head. “Josie,” Hope interrupts, “you’re lying to me.” Josie finally makes eye contact with her “What? How did you know?,” she asks confused. “Josie, I know you better than anyone,” Hope responds while still holding eye contact, “Even after all of these years. You think I don’t remember that you can’t look at someone in the eyes when you lie?” Once again, Josie shifts her eyes away from Hope’s and instead looks at her cherry red lipstick.

That lipstick was Josie’s favorite.

Josie stays silent, shifting her weight from one foot to another, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she snaps. Hope pauses, tugging on the teal strings of her hoodie and staring at Josie’s pink eyeshadow. She takes a step closer to Josie. “Josie, we were best friends. I’m not angry, I’m not upset, I just missed you.” Hope presses her hand to Josie’s face, tilting up her chin. “Just talk to me.”

“Fine,” Josie’s voice cracks. Josie sits down next to the pile of glass lemonade jars and looks up to Hope, inviting her to sit beside her. Hope sits beside her, crossing her legs. “I had a crush on you,” Josie spits out. “I had a crush on you and I thought you liked me back. Then, one day I saw you and Raf together.” “Josie-“ Hope begins. “You both looked so happy,” Josie continues, “I thought you had liked me back. Then my sadness turned into anger. I thought you had led me on.” 

I did like her back.

“You had a crush on me?” Hope blushes. Josie’s voice breaks, “of course I did. Who wouldn’t?” Hope looks at Josie and frowns, grabbing her hand. “Josie,” she says, putting her other hand on top of hers, “I am so sorry.” A tear escapes from Josie’s eye and rolls down her face, stopping at the top of her pouty lips. Josie quickly wipes it with the sleeve of her shirt. “Josie,” Hope says sadly, “I had no idea you liked me.” “Really?” Josie asks, shocked. “Seriously. I can be be really oblivious but I’m sure you already know that.” Hope jokes. Josie finally cracks a smile and lets out a soft giggle, more tears roll down her face. “Josie, I liked you too,” Hope admits, “but I guess I was too stupid to realize you felt the same way. I was too insecure to go after you; I guess I thought you would’ve turned me down,” Hope finishes. “Never.” Josie says, squeezing her hand. “I settled for Raf because I was trying to get over you. I don’t know... I guess I needed something to distract myself” Hope tells Josie. 

They hold eye contact for what feels like forever. Jade abruptly comes running down the store towards their isle, her doc martins squeaking against the tile floor. “JOSIE! HOPE!” she shouts. Hope quickly removes her hands from Josie’s and they stand up. “Hey Jade” Hope greets Jade in a suspiciously high voice. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Jade asks sarcastically. “Whatttttt? Noooo! What could you possibly be interrupting?” “Right,” Jade says suspiciously, “anyways Landon called everyone to the church for a meeting,” Jade informs. “Helmet hair isn’t even in charge what does he want” Hope laughs. “He’s so annoying Lord help us all. Josie,” she says looking beside Hope, “You ready to go babe?” Josie looks at Hope as if she’s looking for a thumbs up but Hope stays silent. “Ready as ever!” Josie exclaims, running to Jade and grabbing her hand. Hope stays behind heartbroken, watching Josie’s shiny, brown hair sway with Jade’s bouncy blonde hair. 

Hope watches Jade and Josie drive off into the distance with sad eyes. “FUCK!” Hope screams, laying her head down on the horn. “Hope?” Ethan says concerned as he walks out of the store. Hope cringes and then slowly rolls down her window “Oh hey, Ethan,” Hope laughs embarrassed, “didn’t see you there.” “Rough time counting food?” Ethan suggests. “Yeah, sorry. Just frustrated,” Hope says, faking a smile. 

Ethan opens the passenger side door and situates himself into the leather seat, pulling the dark seat belt across his red muscle T-shirt. “Lord! It’s cold in here,” he complains, turning on the seat warmers. “Maybe you shouldn’t be wearing a tank top in the middle of November,” Hope teases smiling and throws the car into reverse, quickly driving to the church. “HOPE,” Ethan frantically yells, “THAT WAS A RED LIGHT!” “Relax, Ethan we’re like the only people here. Who am I gonna crash into?” Ethan relaxes as Hope pulls into the parking lot. She pulls into the spot next to Jade’s car.

“You’re my favorite reckless driver” Ethan teases, wrapping his arm around Hope’s shoulder. Hope looks at the church entrance and sees Josie and Jade happy as ever. Jade throws her head back laughing while Josie goofs off like the dork she is. 

Two can play at this game. I have an idea. 

Hope smirks. “OH ETHAN,” Hope says as loudly as possible, “you’re such a flirt.” Josie snaps her head in their direction.

It’s working.

Hope wraps her hand around Ethan’s side. “OH ETHAN you are just too funny HAHA” Hope practically screams. Ethan is confused, but he plays along. “Come on Jade,” Josie says, leading her by her hand. Hope quickens her pace and tries to catch up to Josie in time to sit by her. 

Too late. 

Hope and Ethan enter the church to find Josie and Jade sitting together in the back. They have a whole row to themselves, Josie sitting in the isle and Jade sitting beside her. Josie turns around and makes eye contact with Hope, but she doesn’t make room for Hope to sit next to her. 

“Wow,” Hope mutters underneath her breath. “Ethan!” Raf calls in the distance. “RAF! MG!” Ethan responds, jogging towards them. Hope stands alone for a second, tears flooding in her eyes. “Oh shit guys,” Ethan laughs, “I forgot Hope!” He runs back to her and grabs her hand “come on babe!” he says, guiding her. Josie’s eyes follow jealously.

“Hello! Hello there everybody!” Landon says loudly. “BOO YOU DIDN’T EVEN WIN THE ELECTION, BIRD BOY. SIT DOWN!” Lizzie yells. “Why does she call him bird boy?” asks Jed. “I don’t know,” Kaleb answers, “she always said he reminds her of a bird.” Jed chuckles.

“Listen I know I’m not in charge. I just wanted to suggest an idea to everyone.” Everyone looks around. “I am proposing that we have a Thanksgiving. It’s less than a week away and I know the circumstances are strange,” Landon continues, “but I think celebrating it as a community would give us a sense of normalcy,” Landon finishes.

“I love that idea,” Hope says with a smile. She stands up and makes her way to the front, standing beside Landon. “Let’s take a vote,” Hope suggests, “raise your hand if you would like to attend!” Everyone raises their hand. “Cool!” Hope says enthusiastically, “Unanimous!” Landon does a victory dance and sits down besides Sebastian and Wade.

“I’ll post a sign up sheet on the church door so everyone can bring a food item of their choice,” Hope elaborates, “Maybe student council can help set up for the dinner beforehand?” The crowd exchanges nods. “Great! On the topic of food,” Hope says, “we counted all of the food and we seem to have a decent amount. We will begin discussing rationing shortly and we will eat the food the expires soon first. Also, please let me know if you have any allergies or food restrictions of any kind and I will make sure to take care of you.” The crowd murmurs softly. 

“Kym, Maya, Lizzie, are we good on the medical supplies?” Kym makes her way to the front, “The hospital has far enough supplies for all of us. The only thing I am concerned about is the pharmacy. We will need access to it for everyone’s medications. It’s locked.” “Dana,” Hope says, “your Mom own the pharmacy. You need to find her keys.” Dana rolls her eyes.

“Kaleb and Jed checked on clothing and already reported to me that we have a good amount of winter clothing which is great news! Thanks guys” Hope says. The boys wink and give her a thumbs up. “I’ve also been informed that it has been decided that the boys will live in one house and the girls will live in another. Girls will be staying at my house and the boys will be staying at Landon’s. If anyone needs help transferring their stuff to their house, I’m happy to help!” Hope waits for any objections and then dismisses everyone. 

Hope begins to leave as the room disperses and speed walks past Josie. “Hope!” Hope stops in her tracks and turns around slowly. “Josie, hi.” “I was wondering if you could help me take my stuff to your house?” Josie asks nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck. Ethan wanted to hangout.

Hope smiles, looking at Josie, “Of course, I just have to do something really quick. Can I meet you at your house in ten minutes?” Hope raises her eyebrow and Josie grins. “Yeah that’s fine! See you in a bit!” Josie leaves the church, practically skipping. Hope watches her until she sees the last glimpse of her shiny brown hair through the doorway. 

Ethan stands at the church entrance waiting for Hope, impatiently tapping his red vans against the icy pavement. Hope quickly walks to Ethan from behind him and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Ready to go?” Ethan asks, turning around with a smirk. Hope awkwardly smiles at him and drops her gaze to the ground. “Actually… I’m gonna have to cancel…” She says sorrily. Ethan scoffs and rolls his green eyes. “Are you fucking serious?” He raises his voice, causing Hope to flinch. 

Fuck. I feel bad.

“I know. I’m sorry, Ethan it’s just so much is going on and I’m in charge now. I have a lot on my plate and…” Hope begins, trying to calm him down. “Fuck you,” Ethan cuts her off, “you’re not even that hot, I should be cancelling on you. Not the other way around,” Ethan yells furiously. He stomps off, smoke practically coming out of his ears. Hope stands alone in the wide doorway, her heart beating outside of her chest. Her eyes start to tear up and she feels a lump in her throat. She runs to the church restroom to wash her face. 

What the fuck just happened?

Hope leans her hands on the old bathroom sink, taking deep breaths and looks up into the smudged mirror to fix herself up. 

Josie cannot see me upset. ESPECIALLY not over Ethan Machado.

Hope splashes ice cold water on her face in an attempt to hide the tear streaks streamed down her face. “Fuck,” Hope says distraught, “my makeup!” She walks to the other side of the bathroom and hastily grabs brown paper towel, rubbing off her gold eyeshadow and running mascara. She finishes fixing her hair and takes one last glance in the mirror to make sure she looks alright. “You’ve got this,” she reassures herself, “you’re Hope Mikaelson,” she says, leaving the church to go to Josie’s house. Hope arrives to Josie’s house and parks her car practically in the middle of the sidewalk, but she leaves it regardless. Hope crosses the street, looking around for Jade’s subaru outside of Josie’s house; it was nowhere to be found. She expected to see it, but it was just them. Hope starts to feel butterflies in her stomach as she approaches the white house. She looks up to the bedroom with the yellow curtains.

Josie’s room.

Hope begins to extend her hand to knock on the red wooden door, but Josie opens the door first and pulls Hope into a tight hug. Hope hugs her back, resting her head on Josie’s shoulder and slowly closing her eyes. 

I needed that. 

Hope could get used to this. Being so close to Josie, she loves the thought of it. They pull away and walk inside Josie’s house. Josie’s converse lightly run up the wooden stair case, Hope’s boots following closely behind. Hope had forgotten what Josie’s house looked like. She scans the house with her eyes, looking at the twin’s baby pictures hanging on the wall next to her. Hope smiles when she sees that even after all these years, the Saltzmans still have a photo of Hope with the twins hanging on the wall. Hope, Josie, and Lizzie were all 12 years old and were swimming in the pool that day. “I remember this,” Hope says softly, tapping the glass with her pointer finger and shifting her focus to Josie. Josie laughs softly and stares at the photo, “me too. We always had so much fun.” Josie looks back to Hope, returns the eye contact and smiles.

She’s so cute.

At this point, Hope had completely forgotten about the incident that had just happened with Ethan at the church. She was happy. Josie makes her happy. “Do you want to get started?” Hope asks, breaking the eye contact between them, pointing at the 2 brown cardboard boxes labeled “Josie’s Stuff” in the living room. Josie nods. They each carry a box upstairs to Josie’s room, laying the boxes onto the carpeted floor and begin to put Josie’s clothes in them. After about an hour, they were exhausted. They collapse onto Josie’s twin bed to take a break, both of them looking up to the ceiling. “Hope?” Josie says softly while shifting her body to face Hope. Hope, still looking at the ceiling, responds softly, “Yeah?” “Are you dating Ethan?” Josie asks. “No,” Hope answers, “why?” She asks, shifting her body to face Josie. They stare into each other’s eyes.

Her eyes are so pretty.

Hope’s hands are resting on the floral blanket that Josie had let her borrow on the bus. “Just…” Josie responds. “Are you dating Jade?” Hope asks. “No, well… I don’t know. I used to like her a lot, but it never really feels like our relationship is going anywhere,” She responds. Hope looks down to Josie’s glossy pink lips and shifts them back to her eyes. Josie does the same. 

Fuck it.

They both start to lean in, closing their eyes. Josie places her hand against Hope’s rosy cheek and Hope wraps her hand around Josie’s waist, pulling even closer. Their noses press against each other, they can feel the warmth of each other’s breath. Their lips are centimeters from each other in until 

“The taste of your lips, I’m on a ride”

FUCK.

The two girls abruptly pull back, Josie dropping her hand and Hope sitting up. Hope reaches over to Josie’s small, white night stand and grabs her phone. “Is that your ring tone?” Josie teases, uncontrollably laughing. Hope can feel her face turning red, “yes...” she says embarrassed, also laughing. She snatches her phone and reads the screen. She had a missed call from Jade and a text message.

JADE: Hey, so did you make up your mind about me borrowing your car to take Josie on a date?


	6. Chapter 6

Hope freezes, staring at her phone, not knowing how to respond. “Hope,” Josie asks softly, “who is it?” Hope pauses for a second, but she slides her finger across the phone and unlocks it. “It’s... Jade,” she reluctantly answers.

Josie abruptly sits up, scooting across the floral blanket and taking the purple iPhone from Hope’s hand. “Fuck,” Josie sighs, “I completely forgot. I was supposed to go on a date with her today.” Josie looks down and stares the message, tapping the screen nervously with her pink nails. “What are you gonna say?” Josie looks to Hope, handing her back the phone.

I just want Josie to be happy.

“Um...” Hope begins, nervously twirling her curled hair and looking out the window, “I don’t know,” she says, letting out a deep sigh. Josie avoids eye contact, staring at the white carpet and fidgeting with the blue scrunchie on her wrist.

Jade’s scrunchie. She was never truly mine.

Hope’s phone rings once again, this time she answers. Hope puts the call on speaker. “Hey, Jade,” Hope greets in a cheery voice, masking her misery. “Hope! There you are,” Jade replies, “so do you have an answer? Can I borrow your car?” Josie shifts her gaze to Hope, praying that Hope wouldn’t be upset, but she was. Josie stared into Hope’s sad eyes for what felt like forever.

Josie, Just tell me to say no.

“Sure! Yeah, Jade, I will leave it parked outside of Josie’s house. I’ll walk home; I live just around the block,” Hope answers sadly. “Okay Cool!” Jade exclaims, hanging up the phone. 

Josie looks to Hope for anything. A “have fun!” a “see you later!” a thumbs up.

Nothing. 

Hope puts her phone in her back pocket and walks over to the boxes that her and Josie had packed. She stacks one box on top of the other and hoists them up to her chest. “I’ll take these home for you,” she says sadly, “have fun okay?”

Tears build up in her eyes as she quickly makes her way down the stairs. “HOPE,” Josie calls out, running behind her. “wait i’m sorry-“ Hope rushes out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Josie slides down the door, her baby pink sweater over her hands, as she rests her face into them. “Why the fuck did I let that happen?” Josie asks herself, disappointed. 

Hope hugs the boxes to her chest, finally letting the tears escape her eyes. Hope sees Jade car approaching down the road and fakes a smile. “HEY BITCH,” Jade screams as she speeds by, Hope responds with a wave. Hope continues walking across the icy pavement, quickening her pace. “SHIT, SHIT, SHIT-“ Hope yells as she loses her balance. She slips on the ice and slams on the ground, Josie’s stuff falling everywhere.

She grabs everything as quickly as she can, full on sobbing at this point. Eventually, she makes her way home and finds all the girls sitting on the brown leather couch in her living room. They are holding their stuff in their arms, impatiently waiting for Hope to assign rooms. “Hi girls! Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep everyone waiting,” Hope says, softly placing down Josie’s boxes onto the tile floor, “I have 6 bedrooms available, so we’re gonna have to assign roommates,” Hope explains. “I call Lizzie!” Maya exclaims, focusing on Lizzie. Lizzie stares into Maya’s brown eyes and smiles. “Ok great,” Lizzie and Maya shift their focus back to Hope. “Everyone can pick their own roommates,” Hope directs. “I call Jade!” Penelope exclaims. 

For once Jade won’t be in the way of us. Thank you, Penelope. 

Hope smirks when she realizes that she can pick Josie. “Works for me!” Hope says happily. “Josie will room with me,” Hope announces, practically grinning. “Alyssa, Kym, Nia, and I want to room together. i Is that fine?” Dana asks Hope curiously. Hope looks at Dana and nods, “of course that’s fine. I’ll give you my parent’s room so you guys can have more space,” Hope responds, changing her focus back to all of the girls. “Everyone else can pick any room they’d like,” she finishes. 

Hope picks up Josie’s stuff and heads up the stairs to her own room. Hope places the boxes down onto her gray patterned rug and begins to open them. Hope opens the door to her walk in closet and starts to rearrange it, making room for Josie’s things. Once all of her clothes are moved to the left, she begins to unpack Josie’s clothes. Hope is too preoccupied to notice Josie standing in the doorway. 

Josie slowly walks in, freezing when she sees Hope. Hope can feel Josie’s gaze; she sets down the yellow blouse she was folding and looks up. “What about your date,” Hope asks confused, “where did Jade go-“ Josie walks up to Hope, and softly caresses her hand on Hope’s rosy cheek before she can finish her question. Without hesitation, they connect their lips. Hope puts her arms around Josie’s hips, pulling her closer. Josie moves her hand from Hope’s cheek to the back of Hope’s neck. Josie feels Hope begin to lean back and is forced to let go.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asks worriedly. “I just... want to make sure you’re over Jade?” Hope asks, dropping her gaze to her feet. Josie takes in a deep breath, grabs Hope’s hands, and leads her to Hope’s queen bed, so they could sit. “I....,” Josie sighs, still holding both of Hope’s hands, “I realized she wasn’t the one I wanted to be with.” Hope picks up her head, making eye contact with Josie. “I... I have to go,” Hope whispers, letting go of Josie’s hands. Hope rushes out of her room, and heads outside to her car. Josie stands up and presses her hands against the glass of Hope’s bedroom window, watching the last of Hope’s white car vanish behind the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gunshot/Car crash

Hope grips the steering wheel tightly, speeding down the icy road. She finally lets herself sob, squinting through teary eyes, struggling to see the street signs. The dim street lights illuminate the cracked road in front of her; her head is racing, her heart beating outside of her chest.

I am the rebound.  
I am a horrible friend to Jade.  
Josie will never love her as much as her.

Hope looks up to the night sky through her sunroof, looking to the stars for comfort. She shifts her teary eyes back to the road. Glass shatters all around her, a stabbing pain meeting her shoulder, her car flying into a ditch.

————————

“Josie!” Lizzie screams, running up the stairs. Before Josie can respond, her twin pokes her head into the door and smiles. “Hey Lizzie,” Josie says softly, backing away from the window, smudged from her fingertips. “Dearest sister,” Lizzie says, pulling Josie into a tight side hug, “I am gonna need a favor.” 

“Okay?” Josie responds, prying her sister off of her. “Thanksgiving is in two days and I signed up to make mashed potatoes,” Lizzie says, “I really wanted to take Maya out on a date but I don’t think I have time to prepare my dish.” 

Josie looks out the window, takes a deep breath, and forces a smile. she did NOT want to make another dish. “Okay!” Josie responds cheerily, faking a smile. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Lizzie exclaims, pulling Josie into another hug. Lizzie eyes Hope’s closet and runs to inspect her wardrobe.

“Is this your stuff?” Lizzie asks, shifting through the clothes. “Yeah,” Josie responds. Lizzie knits her eyes brows together, “I was wondering why you didn’t room with Jade? Hope announced she wanted to room with you and I was confused. I thought you stopped talking in middle school.”

“Yeah,” Josie begins, “I guess we reconnected during all of this craziness.” Josie sits down on Hope’s bed, sinking in the blue duvet. “Cool,” Lizzie says, clearly not listening. Lizzie snatches Josie’s purple sweater off of the rack and smiles. “Can I borrow this for my date?” “Yeah of course,” Josie replies.

“Thanks sis!” Lizzie yells as her pink socks slide across the floor. Her blonde hair vanishes behind the wooden door frame. Maya is standing a few feet in front of the door to Hope’s room.

“Maya?” Lizzie says surprised. “I heard the word “date” and came running,” Maya jokes. Lizzie’s face turns bright red, “you weren’t supposed to hear that.” Maya blushes, her brown eyes staring into Lizzie’s blue eyes. “I say,” Maya whispers, “we skip the wait and go on a date now.” “Okay!” Lizzie exclaims, struggling to contain her excitement. “Meet me back here in 10,” she winks, heading to her room to get changed.

Lizzie processes what just happened and then quickly runs to Josie’s room. Josie is laying down on Hope’s bed, holding her phone above her. “JOSIE,” Lizzie screams, “I NEED TO GET READY IN HERE FOR A DATE I AM GOING ON THE DATE NOW MAYA IS USING OUR ROOM TO GET READY JOSIE I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TOMORROW-“ Josie stares at her sister wide eyed and starts to laugh. “LIZZIE,” Josie cuts her off, “i can barely understand you! slow down,” she laughs.

Lizzie takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Josie, can I borrow some clothes to go on a date with Maya?” Josie smiles, putting down her phone and scooting off the bed. “Say no more!” 

Josie follows Lizzie to the closet and watches as her sister frantically picks through the clothes. Lizzie takes some ripped black mom jeans from the left side of the closet and holds them up to her in the mirror. “Would these look good on me,” Lizzie asks, “Be honest.”

“Those would look amazing on you,” Josie says softly, “but those are Hope’s, not mine.” Lizzie holds the jeans in front of her and tilts her head. “Eh, I don’t think she would care,” Lizzie says, kicking off her white air force ones and throwing on the pair of jeans. She pulls the sweater over her head and fixes her hair. 

“Cute?” Lizzie asks. “Cute,” Josie assures her. “OK BYE WISH ME LUCK,” Lizzie says, hopping out of the door as she puts her shoes back on. Josie sits back down on the bed, giggling to herself.

Maya and Lizzie walk out of their rooms at the same time and stare at each other across the hallway. Maya is wearing a pair of gold hoops, a white blouse, and blue jeans. “You look amazing,” gushes Lizzie. “You’re not too bad yourself,” Maya jokes, linking her arm into Lizzie’s.

They make their way to a mat black Rolls Royce. “This is Ethan’s car,” Maya explains as she unlocks it, “hopefully he doesn’t mind.” Lizzie walks around the car and opens the passenger door. Lizzie climbs in the car and takes the aux, playing “We fell in Love in October” by Girl in Red.

Maya and Lizzie drive around for about 20 minutes, laughing and singing to music. “So, do you have any ideas of where to go yet?” Maya looks to Lizzie. “Not yet,” Lizzie replies as they approach a stop sign. “What’s that?” Lizzie asks, pointing to something straight ahead.

“I’m not sure,” Maya replies, “let’s investigate.” Maya slowly pulls the old car up next to the snowy ditch. “Is that a mercedes?” Maya asks. Lizzie stares into the ditch below them, squinting her eyes. Lizzie stares at the back of the car when she spots a bumper sticker reading “i love cutthroat kitchen.”

“no. no. no. NO,” Lizzie cries, throwing the door open, “THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING,” Lizzie runs down the hill sobbing and screaming “HOPE! HOPE!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh my god,” Maya covers her mouth with her shaky hands and lets out a sob. Lizzie runs to the car turned on its side, screaming for Maya to come help her. 

Maya sprints down the hill, her shoes sticking to the mud. “CALL KYM,” Lizzie screams in horror. Maya trembles, reaching into her pocket for her phone, dropping it into the mud below her. “SHIT,” she bends down to pick up the phone and finally manages to call Kym. 

Lizzie squats and peers into the driver’s side window; she finds Hope unconscious. She bangs her pale hands on the frosted over window and screams in an attempt to wake her friend up. 

Nothing.

Lizzie stands up and presses her body against the cold surface of the car, pushing as hard as she could. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Maya screams, setting her phone on the ground. Lizzie sobs, taking in sharp breaths and struggles to speak. “We can’t get her out until the car is flat,” she says. Maya joins Lizzie, putting her hands on the white car and pushes. The car finally flips over.

A loud crash sounds and Hope slowly opens her eyes, feeling the cold of the night pierce her bloody skin. She feels the warmth of Lizzie’s hands clasp around her arms as she unbuckles her and drags her out of the totaled car. She closes her eyes once again, meeting pure silence and darkness.

—————————————————————

Josie is laying down on Hope’s bed, starting to drift off into sleep as she stares at the glow in the dark stars on Hope’s ceiling when she hears running outside of her door. 

Josie peers outside the cracked door and sees Kym, Alyssa, and Dana frantically rushing down the stairs. Penelope swings the door open and throws Josie a trash bag. Josie sits up in confusion, “Penelope what’s going-“ “Josie I need you to back a bag full of Hope’s stuff. Clothes, pajamas, toiletries,” she puts her hand on Josie’s shoulder, “everything is going to be okay.”

Wait, What?

“I need to find Dana, Nia, and Jade,” Penelope says in distress running towards the door, “meet me in my car.” Josie stands up, gripping the trash bag and looking around the room. She hears a car door slam as she throws Hope’s clothes into the bag. She throws Hope’s stuffed bunny into her bag as she puts her shoes back on. 

Josie throws open the front door, not even bothering to shut it behind her. Jade pulls up to the house on her motorcycle, removing her pink helmet when she sees Josie running to Penelope’s car in distress. Josie climbs into Penelope’s car and they speed off. Jade follows closely behind. 

“What’s going on?” Josie asks, looking to anyone for an answer. “There was,” Nia begins as they approach the hospital, “an accident.” Josie looks up and sees a sign reading “emergency room.” Suddenly everything is quiet, everything is in slow motion, and her eyes fill up with tears.

Oh my God. No, this can’t be happening.

“Josie?” Says Nia, reaching for her hand, “everything is gonna be okay-“ “NO,” Josie screams, pulling her hand away, “NO NO NO.” Josie unbuckles, reaches for the car door and violently swings it open. “JOSIE STOP,” Dana demands. Josie didn’t care. Josie jumps out of the moving vehicle and runs into the hospital entrance. She sobs, wiping her tears with her cold hands. “WHERE THE HELL IS HOPE?”


	9. Chapter 9

Nia is sitting in a green chair in the waiting room. She stands up abruptly and points to room number 7. Josie races down the empty hallway, her boots squeaking against the white, tile floor.

Josie throws the door open and finds Kym standing over Hope, who is in a deep sleep. “Oh my god, Hope!” Josie pushes past Kym and kneels beside the Hospital bed, grasping Hope’s limp hand.

Josie starts to sob and looks up to Kym with teary eyes. “Is she going to be okay?” asks Josie. “She’s fine, Josie,” Kym explains as Jade enters the room, “the bullet barely grazed her shoulder-“ “BULLET?” Josie interrupts her. 

“Yes, bullet. Hope is going to be okay I already extracted most of the glass from her shoulder and I’m going to stitch her up-“ “WHO SHOT HER,” Josie screams, “I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS,” Josie heads for the door, but Jade grabs her shoulders and holds her back.

“Josie,” Jade says softly, “Josie.” She pulls Josie into a hug and holds the back of her head. She pulls away, also crying. “Listen I need you to stay here. Someone needs to be here when she wakes up. I know who did this,” she lets go of Josie, and fast walks down the hallway. She takes off on her motorcycle in the dark night.

Josie watches out the window until Jade disappears around the corner. Kym stitches up Hope’s shoulder and Josie looks at the ground, flinching. Josie hates blood. “Are you going to be okay, Josie,” asks Kym gently, “if you can’t handle the blood you can step into the hall-“ “No,” Josie says, looking at Hope, “I want to stay.”

—————————————————-

“Landon!” Wade calls, noisily running up the carpeted stairs. “Landon?”

No response.

Landon sits on his bed, nervously tugging on the gray comforter. “What’s wrong, Landon,” Sebastian asks, sitting on top of Landon’s desk. “NOTHING.” Landon yells, “snapping his head up to look at Sebastian.” Landon points to the door violently and Sebastian hops down from the desk and walks out confused. Wade watches Sebastian walk down the dim hallway and goes into Landon’s room.

“Knock knock,” Wade smiles, tapping his hand on Landon’s white door. Landon scoffs, “can I help you?” “Well actually,” Wade says sitting next to Landon, “I think I can help you.” Landon loosens his grip on his comforter and stares at Wade. “I saw you.” Landon scoffs and shifts to face the wall. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says, gritting his teeth. “Landon,” Wade says putting his hand on his shoulder, “your secret is safe with me.”

“Oh Hey, Sebastian,” Rafael says, moving past him and entering into Landon’s room. Landon and Wade exchange nervous glances. Wade begins to whisper, “do you think he heard-“ “RAFAEL!” Landon loudly greets, cutting off Wade. He clasps his hands together and holds them below his waist. 

“Uh hey, Landon,” Rafael responds, confused by his enthusiasm. “Listen, Alyssa called us all down the the hospital. Something about an accident? She didn’t specify who.” Landon stares at the wall and bites his nails until he feels a light shove from Wade. “Uh yeah okay,” Landon responds hesitantly. “See you there,” says Rafael, as he shuts the door behind him.

Not even a moment later, the door swings open once again. The handle smashes into the blue wall paper, leaving a noticeable hole in the wall. “LANDON!” Jade says, stomping over to him. “Ja-“ “I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT,” Jade yells. 

Wade slowly steps back and Jade grasps the collar of Landon’s blue, patterned button up. “I know what you did. I know how much of a power hungry monster you are and I am going to prove it to everyone.” “Jade I don’t know what you’re talking-“ “SHUT THE FUCK UP,” Jade demands, shaking his whole body and tightening her grip. “We are gonna interview everyone after we sort everything out. You better pray that Hope makes a speedy recovery, or else you’ll never survive.” Jade let’s go of Landon’s collar and he drops to the ground gasping. Jade kneels to his level and turns her ring so the diamond is facing inward. She slaps Landon across the face, her ring leaving a gash across his face.

“YOU’RE NEXT,” Jade yells, pointing to Wade and slamming the door behind her. Landon and Wade sit in silence while Landon holds the side of his face in shock. Jade angrily kicks open the front door and rides back to the hospital, not bothering to follow any traffic laws. 

Jade storms into the hospital and finds Rafael comforting Lizzie and Maya in the waiting room. Rafael immediately sees her and rushes to her. He pulls her into a tight hug and lets her cry into his shoulder. “Shh. Jade it’s going to be okay,” he reassures her. She pulls away from his gray hoodie, now stained by her tears and nods. She walks to Hope’s hospital room and sees Josie anxiously bouncing her leg.

“Josie,” Jade says softly, “you look exhausted.” Josie looks up into Jade’s eyes. Josie’s eyes are puffy from crying and awfully red, her face is stained from tears. “I’ll stay here and wait in case Hope wakes up. Why don’t you go make yourself some coffee?” Josie looks to Kym for reassurance and Kym gives her a nod. Josie slowly stands up and shuffles her feet sleepily across the floor.

Josie heads to the coffee station and pours herself some dark coffee into a brown paper cup. Her shaky hands cause her to spill some onto her blue jeans, but she’s so worried that she doesn’t even notice. She presses the cup against her pink lips and sips it slowly. Josie goes into the hospital gift shop and picks out a red get well soon balloon for Hope, a stuffed dog, and a bouquet of roses. 

Her favorite flowers.

Josie walks back to the room, dragging her feet across the floor and staring off into space. Her mind is clouded. “Hey, Josie,” Jade says. “Hi,” Josie says emotionless, placing the flowers and balloon next to Hope’s bed. Josie sets the stuffed dog beside Hope’s shoulder.

“Listen I have to go home and keep everything running smoothly while Hope is resting. I think you should come home with me and try to get some sleep.” “No thanks,” Josie quickly answers, grabbing the green chair and moving is besides the bed. “I want to be here when Hope wakes up. “Are you sure, Josie?” Kym asks. “Yes.”

Jade looks at Hope and then to Josie and frowns sadly. “Okay.” She walks to Josie and kisses her on the forehead, “love you, babe.” Jade looks at Josie’s lips, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

Jade walks out of the room and lightly shuts the door behind her. Josie stays silent and wipes her forehead with her sleeve. She takes Hope’s bunny from her bag and hugs it. Josie tries to keep her eyes open, but her eyes feel heavy. Before she knows it, her brown eyes shut and she falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun starts to show through the white curtains and Hope slowly begins to open her tired eyes. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds and sits up alarmed when she doesn’t recognize her surroundings.

The sudden movement and rustling of of blankets wakes up Josie. “Hope,” Josie says, standing up from the chair. Hope’s panic is soothed when she hears Josie’s voice; she finally relaxes her body. 

“Josie,” Hope whispers, “what happened?” Josie sits on the edge of Hope’s bed and grasps Hope’s hand. “You’re okay. Thank God you’re Okay.”

Hope and Josie hold eye contact for what feels like forever until they hear soft footsteps entering the room. “Thank God you’re awake Hope,” Kym exclaims, “Josie waited for you all night.” 

Josie starts to pull her hand away from Hope but Hope refuses to let go. Josie smiles to herself and gladly holds on. 

“Hope I don’t want to alarm you, but you were in an accident caused by a shot fired into your windshield,” Kym explains. Hope sits in shock, her eyes welling up with tears. 

I am not allowing myself to cry.

Kym waits for a response but Hope continues to stare off into the distance. “By a miracle,” Kym continues, “you suffered minor injuries. The bullet barely grazed the top of your shoulder and I had to remove some glass. You also seem to have a minor concussion.”

Before Hope can process the information given to her, Jade and Penelope enter the door way. “Knock knock!” The tears in Hope’s eyes fade and she forces a smile, “hey girls,” she greets. Jade places another “get well soon” balloon next to the flowers Josie got her and Penelope leans against the wall. “You got me these?” Hope smiles, looking to Josie. Josie nods. “How you holding up?” Penelope asks. “I’m fine,” Hope lies.

“Well,” Jade says, “Kym says you seem stable and that you’re ready to come home. I know you might be anxious for your safety, so Raf and Jed have volunteered to stay in the girl’s house and make sure nothing happens.” “Does that sounds okay?” Penelope chimes in. “Yeah that sounds great-“ Hope abruptly stops when she two boys standing in the doorway.

Landon steps in slowly and claps his hands together. “Hey... Hope,” he says awkwardly. “I heard about what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Hope drops her gaze to her folded hands and stays silent. 

Fuck. I don’t feel safe. 

Wade stands awkwardly in the doorway and Landon stands at the end of the hospital bed, staring at Hope. “Yeah... Anyways it’s really awful what happened. Just wanted to give you this as a get well soon gift,” Landon extends his arm to Hope and offers her a card. 

Hope looks up from her hands and sees him holding a red envelope. For some reason something just didn’t feel right. She looks up to Josie as a cry for help and Josie immediately reads her expression.

Josie leans forward and intercepts the card from Landon’s hand. “What the hell-“ “Hope isn’t feeling well, Landon,” Josie interrupts, “thank you, but she doesn’t want any visitors.” Penelope, Kym, and Jade watch in silence as Landon turns red from anger.

Josie begins to turn back to Hope but Landon reaches around her and snatches the envelope back. “FUCK YOU,” he growls, ripping the card in half and throwing it into the trash can. “I see other visitors in here what the FUCK do you mean she doesn’t want visitors?” 

Hope flinches and sinks into the bed. Jade stands in between Josie and Landon and firmly speaks “Landon, you need to leave.” Landon looks around the room, absolutely fuming. “You’re gonna regret this,” he says angrily, pointing his finger at Hope. He storms out of the room. “Sorry,” Wade apologizes and quickly follows Landon out.

Penelope rushes over the the door and shuts it behind Wade. She leans against it protectively and exhales, looking to the other girls for direction. “We need to get Hope home now,” Jade demands, “I’ll have Raf and Jed meet us there immediately. 

Josie holds Hope’s hand and lets go when she sees Jade approaching them. She kisses Josie on the cheek. “I’ll follow you guys on the motor cycle. Stay safe.” 

What the fuck?

Jade heads out and Hope shifts her body away from Josie. “You easy to go?” Kym asks. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” answers Hope in a sad tone.

Josie helps Hope up from the bed and wraps her little arms around her waist in case she loses balance. Hope winces from the pain. “Are you okay?” asks Josie in a concerned voice. “Yes, let’s just go.” Penelope carries Hope’s bag and her new gifts out to the car as Josie helps Hope up into the back seat. 

They arrive back to the house after a car ride of awkward silence and tension. Helping Hope up the stairs, Josie stood on one side of Hope and Jade stood on the other. Raf and Jed are posted outside of Hope’s bedroom and open the door for the 3 girls.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Jade asks as Hope plops down onto her bed. “Yeah,” Hope smiles, “I’m good.” Josie looks at Jade and Jade pulls her into a side hug. “Love you babe,” she pecks her on the lips, “I’ll be down the hall if you need anything.” Jade exits the room and shuts the door slowly behind her.

Hope stares at the floor for a minute and suddenly bursts into tears. “Hope?” Josie asks alarmed, sitting down next to her. Hope continues to sob, pressing her hands against her mouth in an attempt to silence herself. “Hope talk to me,” Josie whispers, “what’s wrong?”

Hope wipes her eyes with her hands and continues to uncontrollably cry. “What’s wrong,” she laughs, “you cannot be serious.” Josie looks at Hope in confusion and arches to take Hope’s hand but the girl pulls it away. “I was just almost murdered for trying to save our city, my head is pounding, I have stitches and staples covering my entire body, my car is destroyed, and,” Hope pauses, resting her head between her hands and crying. 

Josie looks at Hope sadly waiting for her to finish. “And you keep letting Jade kiss you despite you kissing me right before the accident,” Hope cries. Josie drops her gaze to the floor and frowns. “I’m sorry,” Josie apologizes. “You acted like nothing happened between us. I had just woken up from an accident that could’ve killed me and received the news and 5 minutes later you were all lovey with Jade.”

Hope takes a deep breath and her tears start to slow. “The reason I was even out that night on that drive was to clear my head because I felt like the second choice. I felt awful for what I was doing to Jade. She’s my best friend. Josie, I can’t keep doing this.” 

Josie’s eyes start to fill up with tears and she takes Hope’s hand. “Hope,” her voice breaks, “I am so sorry. I just need some time.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ violence & gun mention

Hope’s sad, teary eyes look up into Josie’s eyes. She fails to gather any words. Josie had never seen Hope be so vulnerable before; she knew she broke her heart. Josie’s heart sinks into her chest and she feels sick to her stomach.

“I thought you had cut off Jade when you came to me instead of going on the date. I thought you had talked to her about... us,” Hope whispers. “I tried. Hope, I did I tried my hardest. But, I looked at her and I didn’t know what I felt. I just couldn’t break it to her. So instead, I told her I felt sick and I wanted to lay down. And, I went to find you.” 

Hope looks at Josie’s lips and then shifts her gaze to the blank wall. Josie stares at Hope’s glossy lips for what feels like forever. All she wants is an “okay,” or even a glance?

Nothing. 

She Josie tries to think of what to say but a few seconds later the silver door knob starts to turn. Josie jumps up and moves a few feet back from Hope. She awkwardly messes with her dark hair while Hope quickly wipes her face and looks up to the ceiling to try and stop the tears from falling.

“Oops I almost forgot,” Jade says, walking nonchalantly into the room, “we need to figure out what the hell we are gonna do about Thanksgiving-“ Jade abruptly stops when she makes eye contact with Hope. Hope immediately looks down to the floor.

Fuck.

“Hope, are you okay? It looks like you were crying,” Jade says concerned. Hope forces a laugh, “me? No i’m fine. Are my eyes red from not sleeping? I’ve got to fix that.” Jade smiles, “okay good. Anyways, I know this is all super sudden and I don’t want to put too much pressure on you while you’re healing, but we have to figure out Thanksgiving.”

Shit. I almost forgot.

“Fuck that’s supposed to be tomorrow,” Hope sighs, pressing her fingers against her eyebrow. Jade and Josie look at each other and then to Hope, awaiting an answer. “Listen, I’m fine. What time is it?” Hope asks, looking to Jade. Josie pulls out her phone and answers, “11 AM.” Hope refuses to look in her direction and keeps her eyes focused on Jade. Josie goes silent and turns off her phone, awkwardly putting her phone back in her denim pocket. 

“Okay so I have more than 24 hours. If I rest up today and tomorrow morning I’ll be fine. But honestly, we should probably find a backup for me in case something you know... happens.” Jade nods and looks at Josie. “Do you want to call a meeting?” Jade asks. “I don’t think she feels comfortable getting in front of a crowd of people” Josie interjects.

“No. It’s fine,” Hope replies, “just have Raf and Jed search people at the door. Tell everyone to be at the church at 3.” Jade looks at Hope and gives her a thumbs up, “sounds good.” She walks over and holds out her arms for a hug.

Hope stands up and hugs Jade tight.

I needed that. 

Jade closes her eyes and holds the back of Hope’s head. “I’m proud of you. You’re strong and I’m so glad you’re okay,” they pull away and Jade holds her best friend’s face, “we really need you.” Hope smiles and her eyes tear up. “I love you, Jade.” “I love you too, Hope.”

Jade walks to the door and Josie stays behind, hoping that Hope would look at her or give her any form of acknowledgment. Hope turns her back to Josie and stares out the window, leaning her hands on the white windowsill.

“You ready to go, babe?” Jade calls out, standing in the doorway. Josie forces a smile and nods. Jade links her arm with Josie’s and Hope watches them disappear around the corner through the reflection of her window.

Hope lays her head down on her blue pillow and stares up at the fake stars on her ceiling. She didn’t realize how tired she was. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Josie and Jade walk down the hallway and Jade unlinks her arm from Josie. She turns around and pecks Josie on the lips. “God I love you,” Jade takes Josie’s soft hand and leads her down the stair case to the living room. “Hey, Maya! Hey, Lizzie!” Jade exclaims.

Lizzie and Maya abruptly pull their faces back and jump in opposite directions of each other. “OH GOD,” yells Lizzie. “Oh... Hey,” Maya says awkwardly, “nothing to see here-“ “God damnit, Jade,” Lizzie interrupts, “not another roommate ruining another Mizzie kiss.” Lizzie stands up from the couch and brushes off her pleased skirt. She then offers Maya her hand and helps her up. “Have fun holding hands,” Lizzie scoffs. Maya giggles and they leave.

Jade plops down on the brown couch and kicks her feet up onto the glass coffee table in front of her. “So,” Jade says excited, “I’ve been wanting to spend more time with you. We haven’t gotten to go on a date ever since you had to bail on the last one” Josie stares off into the distance and everything Jade says sounds muffled. All she can think about is Hope.

“We can ride on my motor cycle and go to so many abandoned places! Like the bowling alley and the mall and the amusement park! It’s like we have the whole world to ourselves. Josie it’s going to be a blast,” Jade finishes, looking at Josie with a huge grin. Jade looks at Josie for a few seconds and her wide smile quickly turns into a confused frown. “Josie?” Jade asks softly.

Josie snaps out of it and looks up into Jade’s blue eyes. “Hmm?” Jade knits her eyebrows together in confusion and scoots closer to Josie. “What’s wrong babe?” Jade asks, putting her arm around Josie. “I need to talk to you,” Josie whispers.

“Whatever it is babe, it’s gonna be fine,” Jade reassures her. Jade looks at Josie’s soft lips and leans in, closing her eyes pressing her dark red lips against Josie’s light pink ones. 

Josie inhales sharply and jumps backwards. “What,” Jade asks alarmed, “did I do something wrong?” Josie breaks down into tears and hugs her knees to her chest. She rests her head on her knees for a few seconds and loudly cries.

Jade puts her hand on Josie’s periwinkle sweater and rubs her back to comfort her. Eventually Josie tilts her head up and puts her feet back on the floor. “Jade,” she says taking her hand, “I don’t even know what to say.”

Jade watches Josie with a concerned look on her face. She hasn’t seen Josie this upset since she failed her Chemistry test. “Jade I can’t keep doing this,” Josie cries. “Doing what?” Jade asks. “This,” Josie says motioning to them, “us.”

Jade scoots back on the leather couch with a hurt expression on her face. She feels her heart shatter. “Josie, what brought this on? We were fine-“ “Jade it’s not important,” Josie yells, interrupting her. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NOT IMPORTANT?” Jade yells. Josie looks down at her feet and covers her ears with her shaky hands.

“Josie this is US! We were good everything was great what happened?” Jade begins to cry. “What changed?” She looks at Josie, but Josie can’t look her in the eyes. “JOSIE! Josie ANSWER ME” Josie throws her hands down to her sides and screams, letting herself fully sob.

She hates letting people down.

Jade goes silent and watches Josie with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. “Josie I’m sorry it’s okay you can take your time.” Before Jade can finish, Josie yells “Hope.” Josie lifts her head and looks Jade in the eyes. “It’s Hope. I like Hope.” “Josie what-“ “I KISSED HOPE.” 

Jade’s face begins to turn bright red and she clenches her fist. “Jade, I’m so sorry-“ Before she can finish Jade slaps Josie across the face. Josie stares at Jade in shock, lifting her hand and gently touching her burning cheek. Jade looks down at her shaky hand and back up to Josie’s teary eyes. “I don’t know why I... I’m sorry.” Jade stands up from the couch, holding her hand against her jean jacket and runs up the wooden stairs to her room. Josie stays on the couch and sobs into her hands.

Josie stays on the couch for the next few hours; she didn’t want to wake up Hope by entering their room. “Hey,” Lizzie says running down the stairs, “it’s time to go to the meeting.” Josie looks up and sees Lizzie with her arm around Maya. “We will see you there!” calls out Maya as they exit the door.

“I guess they assumed I was riding there with Jade,” Josie sighs to herself. Josie runs up the stairs and quickly realizes that everyone had already headed to the meeting. She runs across the hallway to Hope’s room in hopes that she hadn’t left yet. Josie peers into Hope’s room and finds it dark and empty.

Shit.

Josie runs down the stairs and takes one last look around the house. She decides she’d have to walk. Josie pulls out her phone while sliding on her converse and checks the time. “3:04 PM. Shit.” She swings open the door and slams it behind her.

Josie runs to the church as fast as possible, the cold dry air piercing her stinging cheek. She runs to the church door holding her face and finds Raf and Jed standing outside of the double doors as promised.

“Hey Raf, hey Jed,” Josie greets. “Hey Jo,” Jed replies. Raf stares at Josie concerned when he realizes she’s holding her cheek. “What’s wrong, Josie,” he says, motioning to her hand. “Bad pimple,” she laughs. “Okay,” Raf chuckles, “get in there it’s about to start.”

Jed opens the door for Josie and the two boys follow her inside. Josie scans the church for a place to sit. 

Nothing.

Jade looks back at Josie and quickly snaps her head back to the front of the room. She feels so guilty. “You can sit with us,” offers Jed kindly. “Okay,” Josie accepts, sitting between Raf and Jed in the back row. Sebastian walks over to the three friends and motions to Hope sitting in the front, “I’m worried about her. Should you guys stand up there with her?” Jed and Raf lean forward and nod to each other, “you’re right,” Jed says.

Sebastian looks at Josie and gives her a kind smile. “I’d be happy to accompany you, Josette,” he says as Jed and Raf stand up, “is that alright?” he asks in his thick british accent. Raf and Jed wait for Josie’s approval and she nods. Sebastian takes the seat next to her and they walk away.

Hope walks to the front of the room slowly, the two boys by her side. The whole crowd looks at her in silence, shocked that she is standing among her killer. “I don’t really know what to say,” Hope says softly, “I just know that despite what happened we need to keep things in order.”

Sebastian sits alert, staring at the back of Landon’s head and looking for any suspicious movement. He would not let him hurt her. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this,” Hope continues, “but we will not stand for violence in this community. I have Raf and Jed here to insure my protection.”

“Thanksgiving will still be held tomorrow,” the crowd exchanges confused glances and mummers, “once again, you will all be checked at the door for any weapons. I will not let everyone pay for the actions of one angry human being. You all deserve a break. You all deserve a time to eat together and laugh and forget the chaos we are submerged in.”

Hope accidentally makes eye contact with Landon and he shifts in his seat nervously. “The day after Thanksgiving, Lizzie will be running interviews to see who did this,” Hope declares. “I’M COMING FOR YOU GUN NUT,” Lizzie yells proudly from the middle row. Maya laughs and presses her finger to Lizzie’s mouth to silence her. Josie smiles at her sister’s remark.

“All of your rooms will be searched and weapons will be confiscated.” Some of the crowd groans, mostly the boys. “Um Hope,” Ethan says standing up and raising his arm, “guns are a constitutional right. Some of us like to do things besides sit around all day. We like to hunt.”

The boys cheer and Hope stares at Ethan until he wipes the stupid grin off of his face and drops his arm to his side. “Ethan, I don’t know if you’re aware that this isn’t the same society that you used to live in, but your twisted rules don’t apply to OUR society. I was just shot and have dozens of staples and stitches in my arm.”

Ethan begins to say something, but Hope cuts him off, “the bullet grazed my shoulder. Your right throwing arm is about the only good thing you have going for you, would you like to lose that because of a gunshot wound?” “I-“ “No Ethan, you wouldn’t.” Ethan looks around the crowd for support but no one says anything. “Sit down!” Penelope yells. He sits back down in defeat.

“Anyways, are we good?” Hope asks her classmates. “We’re good,” responds the crowd in unison. 

Landon shifts his body to Wade and whispers in his ear, “you and I are going to have a busy night tonight.” Sebastian looks at them from the back suspiciously as Hope exits the front of the church.

Josie gets up to leave the church and heads for the doors when she spots a girl in a red sweat shirt barreling towards her out of the corner of her eye. “Josie,” says Hope, walking even faster. Josie moves hair in front of her face and smiles awkwardly, “hey Hope-“ Hope cuts her off and puts both of her hands on her shoulders, staring into Josie’s hurt eyes. She moves her brown hair away from her tear stained cheek and examines the red mark. “Who the hell am I gonna kill?”


	12. Chapter 12

Josie grabs Hope’s hand and lowers it, she doesn’t let go. With her other hand she moves the hair back in front of her face. “Hope,” Josie whispers, “it’s fine.” Hope squeezes Josie’s hand and looks into her brown eyes, “are you kidding me? No it’s not fine! YOU are not fine.” 

Josie looks down at her feet as the rest of the crowd passes by them and exits the church. Hope waits until everyone leaves and puts her hand under Josie’s chin, tilting her face up and seeing her crying. Hope pulls Josie into a tight hug and lets her cry into her shoulder.

“Josie,” says a soft voice. The two girls pull away and see Jade standing in front of them. “Oh hey Jade,” Hope greets cheerily. 

That’s weird...Why didn’t Josie say hi back?

Hope looks back and forth between the two girls confused, why were they acting so weird? Jade ignores Hope’s hello and keeps her focus on Josie. “Josie, can I talk to you for a second?” Josie refuses to look at Jade. Instead, she holds focus on Hope’s wishbone necklace.

It doesn’t take long for Hope to catch on. “You,” she says angrily, letting go of Josie’s hand and pointing at Jade. “YOU DID THIS,” Hope yells, putting her finger on the center of Jade’s chest. “I just wanted to apologize-“ “JADE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” “I didn’t mean to I-“ “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?” 

Hope uses her un-injured arm and takes grab of the collar of Jade’s denim jacket and forms a fist with her other hand. “Hope,” Josie’s voice becomes increasingly louder, “HOPE STOP.” Josie puts her hand on Hope’s shoulder and Hope loosens her grip, standing protectively in front of Josie.

“Don’t you ever dare to touch her again.” Hope stares into Jade’s eyes before turning around to Josie. She holds the door open for Josie and lets her walk out. She gives Jade one last glare before catching up to Josie and wrapping her arm around her body.

They walk to Hope’s car and Hope rushes in front of Josie to open the passenger door for her. “Hope,” Josie laughs, “I’m fine. I have a bruise not a broken leg.” Hope laughs and shuts the door for Josie. “A woman should always treat her girl like a princess,” Hope jokes, doing a little curtsy before she enters the car. 

Josie rolls her eyes playfully and lightly hits Hope’s leg. “Nice ride by the way,” Josie teases, “mom van really suits you.” Hope rolls her eyes and giggles, “yeah my other car is sort of... on sick leave.” Josie laughs, then she goes silent. “So,” Hope breaks the silence, “are you okay?” Josie takes a deep breath and drops her folded hands into her lap. “You know, I would kind of like to get this whole thing off of my mind.” Hope smiles, “me too.” Josie looks up at Hope and returns the smile.

God I love her.

“Any ideas?” Josie asks. Hope looks at Josie, gives her a smirk and throws the car into reverse. “My God Hope! You’re an awful driver,” Josie teases. “Josie stop holding onto the handle like you’re my mom,” Hope chuckles. “Hope you’re going like 90 miles per hour in a neighborhood and you can barely see over the steering wheel! And you’re driving with one arm!” 

Hope continues racing down the road, “Josie cover your eyes!” “What?” “Josie cover your eyes. It’s a surprise!” Hope takes her hand off of the steering wheel and holds it over Josie’s face.

Josie realizes that Hope must have no hands on the steering wheel and freaks out. “MY GOD HOPE OKAY,” Josie screams, peeling Hope’s hand off of her eyes, “keep your damn hand on the steering wheel!” Hope parks across 2 parking spots and slams on the brakes. “We’ve arrived!” Hope exclaims, unbuckling herself and Josie.

“KEEP YOUR EYES COVERED!” she demands as she slams the car door shut. “I heard you the first 14 times,” Josie jokes. Hope opens the passenger door for Josie and helps her out of the door so she doesn’t fall.

“Okay just stare at the ground and walk with me for a little,” Hope requests. Josie stares at the ground and sees the parking lines, “holy shit Hope do you not know how to park-“ “SHH!” Hope says, clasping her left hand over Josie’s eyes and tilting her head up with the other. 

“3... 2... 1... TA DAHHH!” Hope removes her hand from Josie’s face and jumps in front of her and does jazz hands. “The carnival,” Josie says grinning widely. “Do you like it?” Josie doesn’t respond, she just immediately starts running towards the games.

“SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!” Hope calls out, trying to catch up with her, “I’M INJURED?” Hope runs up to Josie out of breath and finds her standing in front of the Bottle Ring Toss.

Hope eyes the prizes and lunges to go steal them all but Josie grabs on to her wrist. “No no no,” Josie says, pulling Hope towards her, “you have to win the prize.” “But Josie-“ Hope looks at Josie and gives up. “Fine.”

Hope picks up a blue ring, squinting her eyes and tilting her head. She accidentally throws it with her hurt arm and winces in pain. The rings hits the back wall. “Hope that wasn’t even close,” Josie laughs. “Okay whatever. I’d like to see you try,” Hope says holding her shoulder. Josie picks up a red ring and tosses it. It lands perfectly around a bottle.

“What the fuck?” Hope says, astonished. Josie shrugs her shoulders and gives Hope a smirk. Hope watches in disbelief as Josie heads back to the prizes and picks out a pink, stuffed bear for Hope. 

“For you,” Josie holds out the bear for Hope and Hope takes it gladly, hugging it to her chest. “Now you may suck at Carnival games, but you have to win me at least one prize before we leave.” “Then I guess we are never leaving,” Hope jokes.

Josie takes Hope around to almost every single game and Hope manages to fail at every single one. “Josie I hate to break it to you, but you’re going to have to let me steal you a stuffed animal. There’s no way I’m winning any game,” Hope laughs. 

Josie takes Hope’s arm and puts it around her waist. “I’m not giving up hope yet,” Josie says. “Look,” Josie exclaims, pointing her finger, “it’s one of those hammer thingies.” She runs over to it and motions for Hope to join her.

Hope rolls her eyes and runs over to the game. “Here,” Josie says, giving her the hammer. Hope takes it reluctantly and giggles, “I’m not going to win this.” Josie backs away and laughs, “go for it.” Hope raises the hammer and drops it “Josie I feel stupid. I can only use one arm I’m not gonna win. Can we just steal a stuffed animal?”

“No,” Josie insists. Hope rolls her eyes and Josie’s face lights up. “PRETEND IT’S JADE” Josie screams. Hope raises the hammer immediately, smashing the platform. The light goes up all the way to the top “WINNER” the machine reads. Josie falls to the ground cackling and Hope is quick to join her on the ground, also laughing her head off.

The two girls sit up, holding their stomachs from laughing so hard and catching their breath. Josie stands up first and helps Hope up. “Which stuffed animal do you want?” Hope asks. “Surprise me,” Josie responds. 

Hope walks over to the prizes and sees a blue bunny at the top of the wall. Hope jumps up in an attempt to reach it, launching Josie into another fit of laughter. “Shut up,” Hope chuckles.

Josie walks over and reaches up to the bunny and grabs it for herself. “Here,” she says handing it to Hope, “you can pretend to give it to me.” Hope laughs and takes the bunny from her. “Here Josie,” she says handing her back the bunny, “here is this bunny that I won for you because I am so cool and strong and I could totally reach the bunny because I am much taller than 5’3.” Josie giggles and hugs the bunny, “thank you very much.”

Hope and Josie look at each other smiling and start to lean in. Josie glances down at Hope’s lips and back to her closed eyes. They kiss. Hope wraps her arm around Josie’s waist and Josie’s hand holds Hope’s face, tracing her sharp jawline. Hope moves her hand up and down Josie’s back. 

Ding! Ding!

The two girls pull back from their kiss, and stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, exchanging wide grins. They stay close, both pulling their phones out from their back pockets. 

Penelope: Hey bitches! Party at the church tonight. 

Dana: Seems pretty sacrilegious to me but sounds fun!

Kaleb: Hell yeah!

Hope smirks and her phone and shuts it off. “Josieeee” “No.” “What why not?” Josie turns off her phone and looks back at Hope, “we have a whole ass Thanksgiving dinner to prepare for, you have stitches in your arm, and you likely have a concussion.” “Josieeeeeeeeeee,” Hope wines, “please! pretty please with a cherry on top!” Josie jokingly rolls her eyes and starts walking away, “N to the O. No.” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Hope puts her hand on Josie’s shoulder and spins her around to face her. “We are gonna race on that,” she says pointing to the slides, “and if I win, I’m taking you to the party.” Josie sighs, “fine.” 

Hope jumps with joy and grabs a potato sac for her and Josie to race on. She grabs Josie’s hand and leads her to the top of the slides. They situate themselves on top of the bags.

“Do I have to-“ “SHH. Get ready.” Josie sighs and Hope begins her countdown. “3...2... GO” Hope launches herself down the slide and cackles. “WHAT THE FUCK YOU NEVER SAID ONE,” says Josie, scooting forward. 

Hope reaches the end of the slide and stands up quickly. “PARTAYYYY TIMEEEE,” Hope exclaims, doing a victory dance. Josie reaches the end of the slide and stands up, “you cheated,” she laughs, “but I just can’t say no to you.”

Hope stands on her tip toes and pecks Josie on the lips. “PARTY TIME LET’S GO!” Hope skips fo the car and Josie joins her. When Hope is happy, so is Josie.

“Name my bunny,” Josie says once they get back in the car. “Umm...” Hope thinks, tapping her chin. “I’m not good at this.” Josie rolls her eyes, “Hope it’s a stuffed animal just name it anything.” 

“Okay, ALBERT!” Hope exclaims. Josie looks at Hope and starts laughing, “Albert? You named a bunny ALBERT?” “You said anything,” Hope says waving her finger. “Okay yeah but nobody names a stuffed animal Albert!” Hope laughs hysterically and rolls her eyes, “okay now you name my bear if you’re so good at this.”

Josie squints and looks at the pink bear. “Strawberry Milkshake!” She says cheerfully. “Okay that was MUCH easier for you,” Hope admits. Josie laughs, “you see, I’m good at this.” 

Josie and Hope drive back to the church blasting “Toxic” by Britney Spears. “You have a beautiful voice, Jo,” Hope compliments. “Thanks!” Josie starts hysterically laughing and turns down the radio. “What?” questions Hope. “Remember when we were having a moment and then your phone went off and it started playing-“ “NOPE,” Hope cuts her off, turning the radio back up. Josie sinks into her seat, snorting from laughing so hard.

Hope and Josie arrive to the church a little late and turn down the radio. “Fashionably late,” Hope declares. Josie smiles and Hope looks over to her, “you ready to go in?”

**Author's Note:**

> This AU isn’t gonna be exactly like the show, but very similar :)  
> Follow us on Twitter: thetalisman_


End file.
